Instituto de Lanzadores, tercera parte
by Sakura's Place
Summary: Continuación de "Instituto de Lanzadores, segunda parte".


**Instituto de lanzadores**

**3era Parte**

- Iugh! … vade retro, satanás!

Aunque de manera inestable se las arreglo para alejarse de él, maldijo cuando por poco cae en medio del pasillo

- Tsk, Tsk… - dijo negando con malicia – que modales para alguien que se jacta de tener buenas costumbres

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto mientras buscaba apoyo en la pared para mantenerse de pie

- ¿De ti? Nada, estaba buscando a Shane pero como siempre tienes que andar de metomentodo… - haciendo una mueca despectiva hizo un intento de acercarse – dile a ese idiota que ni por un momento crea que me ha vencido por hacer sido escogido para el torneo, porque…

- ¿Por qué, qué… Billy ? – Trixie dio un respingo cuando vio a Eli aparecer detrás del rubio, aun tenia cara de pocos amigos así que esperaba que no hubiera problemas

- Porque soy mejor que tu – dijo con seguridad – es denigrante que alguien absolutamente talentoso como yo tenga que soportar que tipos como tu consigan todo fácil solo por ser el niño bonito de la directora

- Je… no sabía que pensaras que soy bonito, gracias – se burló mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Trixie y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura para que dejara de apoyarse en su pie lastimado – por otro lado, siéntete libre de pedir participar porque yo estoy fuera – sin ganas de quedarse discutiendo paso por el lado de Billy llevando a Trixie casi en brazos, se inclinó levemente y dijo con la amargura que llevaba desde que fue castigado – No serás bonito pero uno nunca sabe.

- ¡Pagaras por eso Eli Shane! – gritó refunfuñando a sus espaldas – ¡anota mis palabras! ¡ganaré y me convertiré en el lanzador numero uno de esta escuela!

- Solo espero que Shanai no esté tan desesperada como para dejar que este bobo entre al equipo, yo no seré la ultima maravilla pero el seguramente se disparará con sus propias babosas – llegaron al salón y Trixie no pudo aguantarse la risa

- No creo que sea necesario – Eli se encogió de hombros y suspiró – ¿Te molestarías si yo tomo tu lugar? – tomó asiento en un pupitre vacio y lo miró con duda

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- La directora me pidió que lo hiciera – dijo algo incomoda – por cierto… - buscó entre sus cosas y sonrío al ver el rostro de Eli iluminarse

- ¡Burpy! Oh, pero ¿Cómo…?

- Le dije que lo haría si te la devolvía, no es como si fueras a utilizarla para algo ahora que no estás en el torneo de todas maneras – sonriendo con tristeza, el acarició la pequeña cabecita de la babosa que feliz volvió a su mochila

- Gracias – la miró fijamente y suspiró – solo, ten cuidado, Twist estará también y aunque yo confío en ti y en Kord… es él en quien no confío, hará lo que sea para ganar y no le va a temblar la mano solo porque seas mujer…

- Olvídate de ese, estaremos bien y además mientras empieza el torneo estaré entrenando fuertemente para vencerlo, además tu me ayudaras ¿eh?… pero – se removió algo incomoda y le miró con nerviosismo - volviendo al tema… ¿seguro que no te molesta? – Eli caminó hasta donde estaba ella y se arrodilló mirándola con seriedad

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me reemplaces? – sin poder aguantarse, bufó mientras reía – te diré algo… - apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la silla y aprovechando su altura se acercó hasta que quedó aún palmo de distancia de sus labios – no

Trixie pudo haber evitado ese segundo beso pero la verdad era que no quería, la suavidad de su tacto la embriagaba haciéndola presa de su encanto, incapaz de nada más que responder, enmarcó su rostro para evitar que terminara demasiado pronto y solo cuando les hizo falta el aire tuvieron que separarse, se miraron fijamente hasta que fue Eli quien rompió el silencio

- ¿Esta mal esto?… - susurró mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Trixie y suspiraba

- Si, pero confío en que sabes cómo remediarlo, no son cosas que hagan los amigos…

- Se una manera de remediarlo pero tengo miedo de las consecuencias que ello traiga a nuestra amistad… Trixie yo… ya no puedo conformarme con ser solo tu amigo, yo… desde hace tiempo he querido cambiar esto pero… no quiero que te sientas presionada solo porque yo quiero que pasemos al siguiente nivel y luego tu no quieres y … - Trixie sonrió encantada y se tiró a sus brazos

- Quiero que lo intentemos, de verdad que quiero…

- Entonces… - se separaron lentamente y tomando aire él pregunto - ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- No – ante la cara perpleja de Eli, sonrió – Eli, llevamos saliendo desde que nos conocimos, lo que yo quiero - se acercó de nuevo hasta casi tocas sus labios – es ser tu novia…

Pasaron los días y pese a que Trixie ya estaba completamente curada, el ser ayudados por Eli y practicar con dedicación, los entrenamientos parecían ir de mal en peor…

- ¡No, detente Kord!

El aviso de Eli llegó demasiado tarde, buscando donde resguardarse vieron desolados como el intento del Troll para conseguir una fusión fallaba de nuevo, afortunadamente solo las babosas que estaban cerca quedaron sin energía

- Lo siento – dijo con el ánimo por el suelo - ¿Porqué a ti si te funcionó?...

- Kord, no puedes fusionar una Electroshock con una Hielo…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó refunfuñando – ¿no sería genial que tu oponente se congelara? y luego KABOOM… se electrocutara ¡y fin del juego!

- Eres retorcido Zane… me gusta – se burlo Pronto con una risita lo que le ganó una colleja de Trixie

- Te lo explique hermano – a pesar de que tenía toda la voluntad del mundo para ayudar a sus amigos su paciencia estaba llegando al límite – se que una manera sencilla de saber cómo poder combinarlas es usar a Enigma para poder ver si sus auras son compatibles, pero a pesar de que yo la tengo los efectos secundarios pueden dejarte ciego a largo plazo… - explico con paciencia

- Solo será una vez… - rogó su amigo con cara lastimera, misma que Eli se obligó a ignorar por el bien común

- Las babosas se rigen por principios físicos elementales, si sabes eso será fácil que puedas hacer una buena fusión sin necesidad de recurrir a eso

- ¿Principios… que? – pregunto el topo confundido, Trixie se paso una mano por la cara respirando lento para no desesperarse

- ¿En serio? Estoy segurísimo que todos vamos a las mismas clases – masajeo su frente para relajarse un poco y no decir una majadería – Chicos, no me digan que piensan ir al torneo sin haber estudiado primero

- ¿Para qué vamos a necesitar eso? – Kord miró a Trixie pero dejó de verla cuando le mando una mirada asesina – estamos entrenando fuertemente… son combates, no exámenes

- Escúchate – le reprendió suavemente – si por tener babosas y una lanzadora te hicieras un lanzador de calidad cualquiera podría serlo, no es solo soplar y hacer botellas, Kord

- No entendí, ¿tu si? – susurró Pronto a Trixie quien suspiró

- Creo que se refiere a que no basta saber cómo se hace, hay que saber hacerlo y tiene toda la razón - descargó su lanzadora y se apoyó en un árbol mientras suspiraba - con esa actitud nos van a eliminar en la primera ronda

- Pues yo digo que la fuerza bruta será determinante – dijo mientras encogía los brazos para mostrar sus biceps

- ¿A si? – Eli le miró un momento y sonrió aparentemente despreocupado – físicamente eres muchísimo más fuerte que yo y nunca has podido ganarme en un duelo… - el sonrojado rostro de su amigo le indicó que había dado en el clavo - Dime, Kord… estoy a punto de atacarte con Joules ¿con cuál te defenderías?

- Pues… la golpearía con mi carnero y saldría volando – dijo mientras sonreía con orgullo

- Tenemos una Cristálida ¿no? ¿Por qué no usas esa?

- Porque una carnero la puede dejar K.O de un solo puñetazo – insistió

- O puede que no – le hizo ver mientras tomaba la Cristálida, la carnero y una electroshock – fíjate

Puso a todas las babosas en línea y animadas, ellas esperaron pues pensaban que todo era un juego

- Bien – Eli alejó un poco a Joules mientras le hablaba, le susurró a Puños y sin decir más sonrió a la Cristalida indicándole que se quedara quieta, alejándose un poco chasqueo los dedos y en ese momento un leve pero potente rayo impactó a Puños, la babosa aguantó menos de dos segundos y atontada quedó en el suelo viendo estrellas, sin tiempo para reaccionar el mismo ataque cayó sobre la babosa Cristalida que si siquiera darse cuenta, recibió todo el impacto y asombrados vieron como este de inmediato era repelido y desaparecía – ¿ahora lo entiendes?

- Bueno… no mucho – dijo el Troll rascándose la nuca

- Para este caso en especial, si atacas con Puños tienes un 50 por ciento de posibilidades, y eso depende únicamente de lo rápida que sea tu babosa – levantó del suelo a la desmayada carnero y la metió en el tubo para que descansara pues aunque la pobre estaba lista para recibir el impacto no pudo aguantarlo – lo que no va a pasar nunca con esta - señaló a la cristálida que jugueteaba distraída – ella te dará una victoria segura porque su cuerpo está cubierto por una capa muy flexible de vidrio forjado… - la mirada confundida de Kord era como para arrancarse la piel a tiras - es un aislante y no conduce electricidad, incluso si una electroshock usa todo su poder no pasara nada porque ni se acerca a su punto de quiebre…

-¡¿Como se supone que iba yo a saber eso?! – dijo mientras elevaba los brazos con frustración

- Estudiando – Kord le miró enojado por un momento y chasqueo la lengua – yo arruine mi oportunidad de participar en el torneo… no desaproveches la tuya, si esto fuera un simple torneo de principiantes no me importaría pero esto definirá tu futuro, descansaremos por hoy… aun debo terminar algunos deberes por favor aprovechen hoy y mañana para ponerse al día

- Bien, bien… estudiaré – sonrió apenado y llevándose a Pronto del cogote los dejaron solos

- Me sorprende señor Shane – Eli sonrió mientras ella se acercaba hasta colgarse de su cuello – no sabía que era tan inteligente

- ¿A no? – susurró mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

- Mentira, si sabia – ambos rieron y después de un pequeño beso caminaron tomados de la mano

- Oye, Trixie ¿Tienes algo planeado para mañana en la tarde?

- Nop – dijo pensativa – hoy terminaré mis deberes y ¿mañana es sábado, no? … creo que descansaré un poco, hemos estado entrenando toda la semana ¿Por qué?

- Mañana es 20 de Agosto

- Ohhh cierto! El cumpleaños de tu madre… perdón, lo había olvidado

- Papá quiere hacer una barbacoa sorpresa para mamá… ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos la ocasión para decirle a nuestros padres que estamos saliendo?, no quiero que de repente se lo diga alguien malintencionado

- Vamos a darles en el gusto… eso me da algo de coraje ¿eh? – Eli sonrió mientras ella imitaba la voz de su madre – "Oh Trix… nadie como Eli, es tan maravilloso, es tan guapo ¿Qué esperas para echarle el guante?"

- "Eli, ¿acaso no te gusta Trixie? ¿cuándo le vas a decir que sea tu novia? ¿hay algo mal contigo?" – dijo mientras hacia la voz gruesa como la de su padre y ambos estallaban en carcajadas

- Pero no importa ¿verdad?... – se detuvieron frente al lago del instituto y mirándose fijamente sonrieron enamorados - al fin y al cabo, es lo que queremos

- Si, estaré preparada para afrontar a mis suegros y poner la cara – suspiró soñadora y burlándose añadió - ya que me he adueñado de su retoño – dijo simulando valentía causando que Eli rodara los ojos, cuando de repente se detuvo y le miró con preocupación – eso me recuerda… Oye, Eli ¿no son tus padres amigos de los de Twist?

**Continuara...**

Deje a los padres de Eli vivos jejeje... espero que lo disfruten... y que perdonen la tardanza... y lo poquito... y todo lo que sea imperdonable XD ...

Besos.

Sakura


End file.
